


Unseen

by genkisakka



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/pseuds/genkisakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura is drawn to Tenkai's resident <i>itan</i>-keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Despina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despina/gifts).



Homura leaned against the pillar on the second-floor terrace and watched Konzen Douji stalk across the square separating Kanzeon Bosatsu’s palace from that of the Emperor. Konzen was tall even for a god, and his long golden hair and white garments blazed so brightly in the sun that Homura had to squint a bit to make out details. He could see that Konzen’s long, slender arms were folded around a large stack of documents, and his elegant features were folded in a frown that promised a severe tongue-lashing for anyone who dared to impede his progress.

Homura smirked, thinking that he had a much more pleasant use in mind for Konzen’s tongue. He straightened and slowly made his way to the stairs leading into the palace itself.

~*~*~

Homura’s preoccupation with Konzen had begun a couple of weeks earlier, on the day of the Emperor’s birthday celebration. The old man had ordered Homura to attend the festivities despite his lingering displeasure over Homura’s liaison with Rinrei… sweet Rinrei, whom the Emperor had banished forever from Heaven, doomed to suffer and die as a mortal on the lower plane while Homura was cursed to remain in Heaven without her. He’d planned to spend the geezer’s birthday locked in his palace room, but clearly the Emperor wanted to remind Homura who held the power in Tenkai.

Homura had pushed back by refusing to take his assigned place in the shadows behind the Emperor’s throne on the balcony where the guests of honor were arrayed, though he did not go so far as to antagonize the old man by mingling with the crowd below. Instead, he chose to observe the proceedings from a second-floor terrace that afforded an excellent view of the courtyard and the balcony at its end. He could see the Emperor, all self-important swagger as he took the microphone and began pontificating to his subjects, and young Toushin Nataku Taishi, pale and grave in his seat of honor to the left of the Emperor’s throne, with his snake of a father, Li Touten, standing close behind to hiss in his son’s ear. On the Emperor’s right, Kanzeon Bosastu was suppressing an impressive yawn, much to the mortification of hir hovering adjunct, whose name Homura could never remember. There was an empty chair next to the bodhisattva – most likely for hir bureaucrat nephew, whom Homura had yet to see in person.

The whole event was every bit as tedious as Homura had expected, until a commotion began midway through the Emperor’s interminable speech. Homura couldn’t see beyond the crush of bodies, so he moved down the terrace until he spotted the barefoot young _itan_ he had met in the flower-fields just a few days earlier. The boy was being accosted by a pair of civilians, but just as one moved to grab the _itan_ , the would-be attacker was subdued by a dark-haired stranger in a rather disheveled lab coat. Homura was close enough now to hear the _itan_ call the stranger “Ten-chan,” which amused him greatly, since he now recognized the man as Tenpou Gensui, one of the army’s higher-ranking officers and someone ill-suited to such a frivolous nickname, if reports of his prowess in battle were to be believed. Of course, wherever Tenpou went, that infamous rogue of the Western Army, Kenren Taisho, was soon to follow, and within moments the three of them were engaged in a comically one-sided sparring match with roughly a dozen friends of the two who had initially attacked the boy.

Then a deep voice rang through the courtyard –

“Goku!”

The _itan_ froze mid-kick. “Konzen!” he cried, running toward the source of the voice… a tall, stunning man with long golden hair and an expression of long-suffering aggravation. Homura watched the crowd make way for this Konzen, who, judging from his regal bearing and rich, spotless attire, was a member of Tenkai’s nobility. He glanced back at the balcony, and grinned at the sight of the Emperor’s clenched fists and beet-red furious glare. Both Nataku and Kanzeon Bosatsu had risen from their seats, Nataku leaning over the balcony, face suddenly alive with happy recognition, and Kanzeon Bosatsu smirking down at the blond, whom Homura suddenly realized was probably hir tardy nephew. He couldn’t really see any resemblance between the two from where he was standing, though they did seem to share a sort of long-limbed grace. And Konzen also had beautiful hands, Homura thought, watching the god give Goku’s ear a firm pinch amid a torrent of scolding.

Before Homura was even consciously aware of having made the choice, he had swung himself over the terrace railing, landing at the back of the courtyard and startling a flock of birds pecking at crumbs left behind by the revelers. If he moved quickly, he should be able to get a closer glimpse of the odd foursome who seemed to care not a whit for Tenkai’s unwritten rules governing propriety of station.

By the time he’d reached the edge of the crowd, the four were already making their way toward him. He backed against a pillar and watched them pass, sparing the two soldiers and the boy no more than a second’s regard before turning his full attention to Konzen. Close up, the man was absolutely breathtaking – piercing violet eyes; flawless skin, made even more lovely by the flush that emphasized his beautifully shaped cheekbones; and lips that, even pressed into a thin line of exasperation, nearly begged to be kissed. Just that one look made Homura feel as if he’d taken a kick to the gut.

Both of the soldiers gave Homura the side-eye as they passed, but neither Goku nor Konzen so much as glanced his way. As far as Homura was concerned, it was an unspoken challenge.

~*~*~

For the first time since Rinrei’s imprisonment, Homura’s life in Tenkai had purpose. He spent the next two days gathering every bit of intelligence he could on Konzen Douji. It wasn’t difficult, as Konzen was a favorite topic of gossip among the palace busybodies. By most reports, Konzen was a dour, boring man who seemed perfectly content to sit in his office day after day drafting and answering correspondence and approving documents with a seal that was almost frighteningly precise in its application. He rarely left his aunt’s palace, preferring instead to send couriers to do his fetching and retrieving, and appeared to have no interests outside his mundane job, unless it was perhaps keeping his office and apartment obsessively tidy.

Or at least that had been Konzen Douji up until several weeks ago, when Kanzeon Bosatsu had bestowed upon him the duty of looking after the small _itan_ boy discovered by one of hir vassals during an expedition in the world below Tenkai. The boy was everything Konzen was not – loud, messy, energetic, enthusiastic – but it was the shocking change he’d wrought in his keeper that really had people talking. Konzen, who never raised his voice, who rarely left his office and almost never ran his own errands, was suddenly everywhere, one moment scolding and cuffing his troublemaking young charge, the next allowing the boy to pull him along at a run through the palace halls.

“Konzen, who never lets anyone so much as touch him, not even his aunt, allowed that _beast_ to hold his hand!” one of the attendants to Kanzeon Bosatsu told her wide-eyed friend while Homura listened from around the corner. “It boggles the mind!”

Several members of the Emperor’s staff agreed that while it was decidedly unpleasant to see such an abomination from Down Below granted unfettered access to the bodhisattva’s palace, not to mention to Konzen himself, it was all for the greater good that his presence forced Konzen to finally descend from his lofty palace rooms and truly become part of Tenkai.

“If that _thing_ gives Konzen Douji reason to ascend to his rightful position and fully assume his responsibilities, Tenkai will be the better for it,” one official declared while walking with his cronies under the blooming sakura.

“But the _itan_ is unclean and possibly dangerous,” another said, lowering his voice when he spotted Homura lounging against one of the trees. Homura stared into the distance, feigning disinterest, but the old man’s lackeys moved far enough away from him that he couldn’t hear the rest of their conversation.

The presence of the young _itan_ had even driven Konzen, ever a solitary soul, to form an acquaintance with the two army officers Homura had seen him with on the Emperor’s birthday. A few of the younger soldiers who weren’t afraid to be seen speaking with Homura told him Konzen and Tenpou had known each other for years, but with the boy’s arrival, they were spending much more time together.

“They’ve become very close, if you get my meaning,” one young upstart had sneered after several cups of sake.

“Nah, the Marshal only has eyes for General Kenren,” his friend slurred.

“But I heard the General say he thinks Konzen is very pretty,” a third chimed in, emphasizing his point with a gesture that spilled liquor all over the table. “I bet they share. Tenpou isn’t the jealous type…”

Homura sipped his own drink quietly, pondering the likelihood of these salacious rumors. He seriously doubted Konzen would allow a hedonist like Kenren any sort of liberties, particularly if their first meeting was that day at the festival. Tenpou was a more likely suitor – the Marshal was a patient, persistent strategist, and even a repressed misanthrope such as Konzen could not be wholly immune to the occasional carnal urge. Homura actually found the idea enticing, since if it were true, Konzen would be more receptive to Homura’s planned advances than he’d previously believed.

He set his cup down and left the mess hall, determined to begin his own campaign the next day.

~*~*~

Since Homura was permitted relatively free rein within the Emperor’s palace, it was there that he engineered their first meeting. Zenon, who remained an excellent source of information about the goings-on in Tenkai despite his expulsion from the military, had somehow discovered that Konzen planned to personally deliver some documents to the Emperor’s secretary that afternoon. After watching Konzen cross the courtyard, Homura shadowed him until he entered the secretary’s office, and lingered in a nearby alcove until Konzen emerged, arms loaded with a fresh supply of papers no doubt in need of his authorization. Homura smirked a bit; this was almost too easy.

Konzen strode down the hall, his heels clacking rhythmically on the marble floor. Homura was amused to see that the god’s height was due in part to those sandals, though even barefoot Homura was willing to bet Konzen would top him by at least an inch or two. The thought sent a pleasant tingle along his spine. He drew back into the alcove, counting Konzen’s footsteps until he had almost reached Homura’s hiding place. Homura took a deep breath and hurtled out of the alcove right into Konzen. The taller man stumbled to his knees with a surprised squawk, papers spilling to the ground.

“Oh, I’m so sorry – I didn’t see you there,” Homura said, donning an expression of what he hoped was sincere contrition. “Please, allow me to assist you.” He dropped to his knees beside Konzen and began helping the god gather the scattered documents.

“You should watch where you’re going,” Konzen snapped, tapping the papers he’d managed to retrieve into a neat stack and setting them aside before picking up another handful.

“I suppose I should,” Homura said, bowing his head slightly, then lifting his eyes to meet Konzen’s directly. “My name is Homura – who do I have the honor of addressing?”

“Konzen Douji,” the man responded automatically, then snapped his mouth shut and glared at Homura. He reached for a sheaf of documents by Homura’s knees, and Homura took the opportunity to grab for them at the same time. Homura had to choke back a pleased sigh at the feel of Konzen’s slender digits brushing against the back of his hand. Konzen, for his part, snatched his hand back as if the touch had singed him.

“There is no need for you to assist me,” Konzen said, biting off each word. As Konzen finished gathering the papers and adding them to the pile, Homura rose and held out a hand.

“At least let me help you up,” he said, unable to keep from adding a bit of throaty suggestion to the offer.

Konzen tucked the reassembled sheaf into the crook of one arm and rose in one graceful motion, pointedly ignoring Homura’s proffered hand. As Konzen began to move, he teetered to one side, and Homura grabbed Konzen’s free elbow to help right him. Konzen yanked it away, hissing –

“Don’t touch me!”

The look of revulsion in Konzen’s eyes at that moment was one Homura was all too familiar with. “My apologies,” he said through clenched teeth, stepping aside to allow Konzen to pass. Homura watched the blond noble stride away without a backward glance, his anger like bands of hot iron tight against his chest, as heavy as the chain shackled to his wrists, marking him an outsider before anyone even caught sight of his mismatched eyes.

Homura stormed off to his room, wishing for the first time in more than a week that he’d been banished along with Rinrei.

~*~*~

Homura stewed for a day and a half over Konzen’s rejection. He should have known better than to go chasing after yet another god – royalty, no less! – when he himself was _itan_ , his presence in Tenkai tolerated only because of his blood connection to the Emperor and his possible use as a backup for young Prince Nataku. Homura knew he should forget Konzen, stay far away from him and his motley crew of troublemakers and heretics. He had already made enough trouble for himself in Tenkai.

But Homura couldn’t shake the sight of Konzen and Goku as they’d walked away from the festival. Konzen, who by all accounts allowed no one to touch him indiscriminately, had showed no such reserve with Goku, pinching his ear and ruffling his hair and taking his hand with a paternal tenderness that Homura found strangely touching, and incredibly frustrating. Why should Konzen be repulsed by Homura, if he already allowed one _itan_ to share his personal space? Of course, that would indicate Homura believed the more vicious rumors about Konzen’s interest in Goku, which he found patently absurd, especially after seeing the two together.

Two days after that unpleasant first meeting, Homura was walking along the path inside the palace wall, trying to decide if he should try again, when he heard a familiar voice issue an equally familiar, sharp command –

“I said, don’t touch me!”

Homura rounded the corner and saw Konzen standing several lengths away with his back pressed against the wall, pinned in place by one of Li Touten’s military minions – some arrogant general whose name Homura could not immediately recall. Konzen was trying to push the man away, but he had a good grip on Konzen’s upper arms and was grinding one leather-clad knee between Konzen’s legs.

“Your words say ‘no’, but your body says otherwise,” the general sneered, reaching up to lick a sloppy path along Konzen’s jaw. Konzen used his shift in leverage to free one arm and backhand the general right across the face.

“You presume far too much,” Konzen hissed. “Unhand me this instant, or the Emperor will hear of this.”

The general slapped Konzen back, hard enough that his head knocked against the wall. “You’ll pay for that,” he growled.

Whatever Konzen’s assailant was going to say next was lost in a howl of pain. The moment Homura had seen Konzen being held against his will, he had swiftly crossed the distance between them and slipped silently behind the lecherous general, yanking him back away from Konzen and grabbing one arm and twisting it up and back as hard and far as he could. Even with the chain and shackles limiting his full power, Homura was far stronger than most of the gods in Tenkai, and he could hear the muscles and joints in the general’s arm creak and groan and pop. It made him smile.

“Who dares?” the general yelled, craning his head backward to try to get a look at his assailant. Homura replied by giving his arm a minute twist, which produced another satisfyingly agonized scream.

“I believe you disregarded this gentleman’s repeated requests that you leave him alone,” Homura said, using his free elbow to push the general into a sort of bow. “You should apologize.”

“The hell I should!” the general roared. “Release me this instant, or…!”

Homura sighed. “Very well,” he said. In one graceful motion, he dropped the general’s arm, grabbed the scruff of his cloak and hurled him over the wall. The violent stream of curses that followed made Homura chuckle. He turned to Konzen, who was straightening his tunic with his usual sour expression. Some of his hair had come free of its tie and was hanging in his face.

“Are you all right?” Homura asked, resisting the urge to brush Konzen’s hair back. Konzen flicked the long, loose piece over his shoulder, careful not to meet Homura’s eyes.

“Yes. You have my thanks,” he said in that same clipped tone that made every word seem an effort.

Homura grunted. “He is a very ill-behaved officer,” he said, aiming a scowl at the wall. “Is this what Tenkai can expect of the army, now that Li Touten has seized control?”

“He’s not in charge yet,” Konzen replied, then pressed his lips tightly together as if he’d said too much. His cheek was still red from the general’s slap, and without thinking, Homura reached out to touch the bruised flesh. Konzen jerked his head to one side, hissing –

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Your cheek…” Homura said hoarsely.

“It’s fine,” Konzen snapped, his eyes narrowed and suspicious. “Or did you hope to pick up where the good general left off?”

Homura felt his face redden, and cursed under his breath. “I would never do anything so crude or dishonorable,” he protested, even as his blood ran hot at the idea of having Konzen, naked and writhing, against the palace wall, in full view of anyone who happened to pass by.

He gasped as Konzen cupped his chin, scraping his nails along his jawline as he examined Homura’s eyes. “But you are _itan_ ,” he said, drawing that hated word out in a way that Homura found almost titillating. “It is your nature, is it not?”

Homura’s mouth had gone completely dry. “Do you want it to be?” he asked, dizzy with the knowledge that he finally had Konzen’s full attention.

Konzen regarded him silently for a moment, and Homura dared to tilt his head so that Konzen’s slender fingers were enclosing his cheek in an almost-caress. “I believe what I want is irrelevant,” he finally said, giving Homura’s cheek an almost-painful squeeze before releasing it and turning to leave.

“It’s not irrelevant to me,” Homura insisted, hurrying after Konzen. He walked silently by the noble’s side until they reached the sakura-lined walkway that led to the grounds of Kanzeon Bosatsu’s palace. It appeared as if Konzen was going to continue on without so much as a glance at Homura, and after all that had transpired, Homura refused to slink meekly back into his gilded palace cage. He grabbed Konzen by the wrist, and was surprised when Konzen stopped without resisting.

“What do you want?” Konzen asked, placing emphasis on each word. His face was a mask of disdain, but Homura noticed that his eyes didn’t mirror his expression. They looked almost hungry, he thought.

Homura had no time to speak before they both heard a boy’s voice calling Konzen’s name from somewhere in the distance. Konzen grew pale and stiff, and Homura’s gut clenched. He knew if he let Konzen go now, there was little chance he would ever let down his guard long enough for Homura to get this close again. So he ran for cover, dragging a stumbling, sputtering Konzen after him. He pulled Konzen behind a large, old tree with a trunk twice Konzen’s width.

“What are you – ” Konzen snarled, but Homura pushed him against the rough, knobby bark and kissed him. It was more combat than romance, nothing like the sweet, shy kisses he’d exchanged with Rinrei. Konzen was struggling and making muffled noises of outraged protest, jerking his head around so that their teeth clacked together. Homura winced as Konzen’s attempt to bite resulted in the scrape of a canine against Homura’s tongue. Homura growled low in his throat, pressing his entire body against Konzen’s as he worried Konzen’s lip then soothed the bite with tongue and breath.

“Konzen! Where are you?” came Goku’s voice. From the sound and direction, Homura judged the boy to be at the far end of the sakura grove, giving them scant minutes before they were discovered. He released Konzen’s mouth and brushed his lips over Konzen’s ear, whispering –

“We don’t have much time.”

“Stop,” Konzen whispered back urgently. His breath was coming in short, harsh pants, and Homura could feel his arousal, thick and warm, through the gossamer fabric of his pants.

“No,” Homura murmured, pressing the palm of his hand against Konzen’s erection until he gasped. Konzen tried to avert his eyes, but Homura was close enough to see the hunger now overtly blazing in their depths. “I don’t think that’s what you want at all.”

“Damn you!” Konzen reached up to scratch at Homura’s eyes, but Homura captured his hand and gently sucked its index finger, tracing it with his tongue, then lavishing the same careful attention on the next digit. Homura’s own cock was achingly hard and pulsed with each movement of Konzen’s hand inside his mouth. Homura released Konzen’s hand with a groan and placed it over his crotch.

“Hey Ten-chan… lookin’ for Konzen… you seen him?” Goku’s voice actually sounded a bit further away, but Konzen made a choked, desperate sound and begged –

“Please… not here… he’ll see…”

But Homura noticed that contrary to his plea, Konzen was fondling Homura’s clothed erection. He thrust against Konzen’s movements and mused –

“And what will he see, I wonder?”

Homura slid Konzen’s trousers down to his knees and ran the tips of his fingers along Konzen’s erection, making the taller man shiver. “Maybe he’ll see my hand wrapped around your cock,” Homura went on in a low, throaty purr. He closed his hand and gave a gentle squeeze and pull, and Konzen bit back a moan. Homura nipped at Konzen’s collarbone, leaving a trail of wet mouthprints on the white fabric, and pulled his own pants down, kicking them away before guiding Konzen’s questing hand back to his erection. Just the sight of Konzen’s elegant fingers gliding along his penis was almost enough to make Homura come. As Konzen took him fully in hand, with a surprisingly strong grip, Homura continued his exposition –

“Or maybe he’ll see you, Konzen, with your hand on me… stroking me until I come all over your pristine clothes.”

“Shut up,” Konzen gasped, using his free hand to jerk Homura’s head up for a harsh, silencing kiss while pumping furiously at Homura’s cock. Homura hissed; the fabric across Konzen’s palm was chafing his tender skin. He broke the kiss and stilled Konzen’s hand, whispering –

“But no… I know what he’ll see.” Homura dropped to his knees with a sly smile and said, lips brushing the tip of Konzen’s penis –

“He’ll see me sucking your cock, Konzen… and you coming in my mouth.”

Konzen’s head thumped back against the tree as Homura made good on his words. He slowly took Konzen’s erection as far into his mouth as he could, then swallowed it to the root, trying his best not to gag as it pressed against the back of his throat. Homura released it just as slowly, applying long strokes of his tongue and the slightest pressure of lip-covered teeth. Homura supposed he was doing something right, since Konzen had to muffle his keening cries by biting on the heel of his hand. Homura dove down again, and Konzen grabbed Homura’s hair, rutting mindlessly into Homura’s mouth and groaning his name as he climaxed. Konzen’s sudden orgasm took Homura by surprise, and he was only able to choke down part of the release before pulling away. Konzen’s hand was still tangled in Homura’s hair, making it difficult for Homura to move his head, so Homura rubbed his cheek against Konzen’s cock as it twitched a few final spurts of ejaculate onto Homura’s face and into his hair. The musky smell made Homura almost bestial with want.

“Konzen,” he growled, pulling the disheveled noble to his knees and kissing him deeply. He freed Konzen’s trembling legs from his trousers and ran two fingers down the cleft of Konzen’s ass, probing the opening within. “I will have you here,” he hissed, as Konzen struggled feebly to pull away.

“No,” Konzen sighed into Homura’s mouth . “Please… I’ll pleasure you with my mouth… my hands… quickly, before they find us…”

“You mean before they find you here, face in the dirt, my cock buried deep inside you,” Homura purred. He could tell from the way Konzen shivered and clutched at him that he’d struck a most delicious nerve.

“Konzen! Where are you?” The boy sounded much closer, possibly even among the next row of trees. Konzen dug his nails into Homura’s free arm, his eyes wild with fear, and Homura found his raging libido damped by a feeling akin to shame. He started to withdraw the fingers he’d been scissoring inside Konzen, but Konzen shocked him by pressing back against them, hissing –

“Hurry!”

Homura didn’t have to be told twice. He yanked his fingers free, making Konzen hiss with discomfort, and spat liberally onto his hand, coating his erection as best he could. Konzen meanwhile had flipped onto his knees, his hands braced against the tree-trunk, his jaw clenched so hard it quivered. The sight sent Homura’s pulse pounding. He worked himself inside Konzen in two harsh, grunting thrusts, savoring the moment he felt Konzen shudder and relax around him.

“I thought I heard him a second ago,” said a voice came from several trees away. “Hey, Konzen!”

“Konzen’s right here,” Homura panted between thrusts, gripping Konzen’s hips hard enough to bruise. Konzen, for his part, met Homura thrust for thrust, swallowing his moans until they were no more than a rumbling hum in the back of his throat.

“But you see him, don’t you?” Homura continued under his breath, feeling his balls tighten in imminent release. He closed his eyes, picturing the boy’s wide eyes, the marshal’s expression of shock and disgust, and his orgasm ripped through him with the force of a shooting star. Homura opened his mouth in a soundless howl of release, and Konzen arched back against him, dripping with sweat, his head thrown back in blissful abandon.

“Hey! Hey, Ken-ni-chan! Wanna help us look for Konzen?” The voice grew fainter, and Homura heard light footsteps running in the opposite direction. Homura pulled away from Konzen and sank back on his heels, watching the noble brush the bark from his hands before retrieving his pants and setting his clothing to order. Konzen’s hair had come completely unbound during their tryst, and Homura could see a few twigs and sakura-petals tangled in his disheveled hair. He reached out to pluck one free, but Konzen swatted his hand aside.

“We are done here,” Konzen said with all his former chilly hauteur. Homura stared up at the noble’s scowling face, still rose-tinged from their exertions, and burst out laughing.

“I suppose we are, Konzen Douji,” he agreed, standing up straight, still naked from the waist down. Konzen’s eyes briefly flicked south, and Homura’s teeth flashed in a wolfish grin.

“For now,” Homura added with a wink.

Konzen glared daggers at Homura. He leaned over and picked up Homura’s discarded pants, throwing them at the dark-haired man’s head. Homura caught them before they could make contact, then deliberately leaned over and presented Konzen with a fine view of his naked ass as he pulled them back on.

Konzen snorted and turned his back on Homura as he stepped back out onto the walkway. “Don’t follow me,” Konzen snapped over his shoulder, heels tapping out his irritation on the paving stones.

As Homura watched Konzen stalk away, he could swear the noble’s hips held a bit more sway than usual. “Not today, but most definitely soon,” he smirked. He leaned against the tree and stared up into its branches, letting the petals shower over him.


End file.
